Baby bro is in trouble
by Johnnycakes11
Summary: Human AU. Series of one-shots about mikey getting into trouble. Contains spanking. Dedicated to smarklez and my best friend stormi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It was inspire by an amazing author named smarklez. Please check out her stories, they are awesome. **

**Mikey is 13, Donnie is 17, Raph is 18, Leo is 21, and Master Splinter is in Japan.**

**Warnings: Slight language and spanking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt **

**Mikeys pov**

I **ran** down **the street as fast as I could, in hopes to get home before Leo did. I wanted to hide my report card from him because I know I failed pre-algebra and science. I run up the steps of our apartment building and walk inside. I sneak inside feeling sucessful, that is until I hear Leo talking, "He should be home any minute, he probably thought he thought he could get home early enough to hide his report card". Dang it. I then hear Raph talking about punishing me. Aww man. I accidentally knock down a picture frame on the wall, letting my bros know I'm here. I immediately dash upstairs to my room, only to be tackled.**

**I try to push the body off me. Key word, try. Groaning, I say, "Get off me Raph, Your too fat". Not as fat as the F's on your report card, Michelangelo," Raph says. Ohh crap, I'm in big trouble. Raph hauls me up effortlessly, and pushes me towards Leo. I never noticed how tall Leo was. I barely come up to his chest! Gulping, I life my head up to look at Leo's angry face. "Tell me, Michelangelo, why you do you have two F's on your report card?", Leo growls out. "Funny story actually...", I stutter out before dashing away, only to have Leo grab my arm. "Nice try, little bro, but your not weasling your way out of this spanking," He says. Spanking?! Aww man! Not my buns! **

**"No~, just ground me Leo. Anything but that!", I said as my face heats up. Leo, then carries me up to his room and sets me on his bed. "Now mikey, you know if father were here, he would take the strap to you. This is no different.", Leo says. I guess he's right. I'm glad dad isn't here, because he hits hard. "Well your not dad so, HA!", I yelled. "Don't be a smart a** Michelangelo. I'm in charge." Leo yelled right back at me. I winced. Leo told me to stay seated while he looked I'm the closet for dads old strap. Aww man I'm so in for it. Leo walks back over to the bed and asks me to bend over on the bed.**

**I shakily comply with him. Leo puts a hand on my back to steady me, then swings the leather strap. SMACK. "Leo~ that hurts!", SMACK. Aw man that hurts. SMACK. "Stop, please Leo.", SMACK. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. When's this gonna end? Leo pushes me down further on the bed to hit my sit-spots. SMACK "Dammit Leo, that hurts!", I sobbed. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. "Shhh, it's over mikey," Leo says as he picks me up and tried to hug me. I push away from the hug and run to the room I share with Donnie. Donnie was sitting on my bed waiting for me.**

**"Come here, mikey, it's alright," Donnie says. I walk over to the bed, ad lay down, crying into Donnie's chest. "Geez mikey, your really riled up, didn't leo try to comfort you?" Donnie asks. "He t-tried to h-hu-g me but I d-didn't let h-him," I stuttered out. Next thing I know Donnie smacks my butt twice. "Dude! What was that for?!" I asked, wincing in pain. "Do you honestly think Leo wanted to spank you? He probably thinks you hate him right now. He need comfort too! Go out there and apologize before I put you over my knee as well!" Donnie yelled. **

**"Actually Leo didn't put me over his knee..," I said. Donnie sits up, growling. I take that as a warning and ran out of the bedroom in search of Leo. I find Leo in the couch, with his head in his hands. I walk over and move his hands out of the way, to hug him. "I'm sorry Leo...," I whimper out. "It's alright baby bro," leo says. Leo pulls me closer to sit in his lap and snuggles with me. I hiss as my stinging but comes in contact with Leo's leg. We end up falling asleep like that. I think sometime in the night, Raph put a blanket over us, but I'm not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please do not take the comment about rapists negatively. It was meant to be a joke. **

**Mikeys pov**

**My eye throbs in pain as I walk towards home. Someone just had to give me a black eye. How am I gonna explain this to my bros?**

***flash back* **

**I walked through the lunch room searching for a place to sit. I find the perfect table with no one at it but I bump into the school bully. His name is Bradford. Some kids say that he's 16 and failed 3 grades. "Hey kid! Watch where your going!," he says. "Shut up!" I accidently blurted out. Aww man I'm in for it. Bradford tackles me down and punches me right in my eye. I know I can't beat him but I can outrun him anyday! I push him off and run outside just as the dismissal bell goes off.**

***flash back over* **

**Now I have a black eye, and have no way to explain it to my bros. As I walk by the dollar store, I see a pair of aviators that catch my eye. I walk in the deciding I could use them to cover my eye, and look stylish. As I walk out of the store, my phone beeps. Raph texted me. **

**Raph: your late! Get your butt home now.**

**Me: geez someone's got a stick up there booty :P**

**Raph: Don't give me any lip, or your ass will be hurting**

**Me: .-. Sorry bro. Be home in 5. **

**Well that was a nice conversation. Not. I finally get to our apartment building and run up the stairs. Ugh I hate stairs. Before I walk inside, I put my shades on. I walk in, just to smell delicious pizza. "Dinner time mikey," Donnie yells from the kitchen.**

**I go in the kitchen and sit in my chair. Everybody stares at my face for like a whole minute Awkward... "Bros, I know I'm cute, but no need to stare," I say. "Mikey, what's up with the shades?", Donnie asks. "Do you have a problem with them, Donatello ?," I ask, pretending to be offended. "Take off the damn shades mikey, you don't need them in the house," raph growl. Aww man. What do I do now? "I think I like the shades, Raphael~" I say. Raph growls again. Oh yeah I'm sooo scared. Raph tackles me as I try to walk out the kitchen. "No~ raph don't touch me, you rapist!", I shriek. That comment earns me a sharp smack to my butt, but it was worth it. "Not funny, mike," Leo says. I stick my tongue out at him. Raph takes my shades off revealing my hideous bruise. "Nooo~," I say over dramatically. Raph gasps when he sees my face. "Who did this? Ill kill that son of a". "Raph, language," Leo says. "Gun. I was gonna say gun.", raph replies. While raph was distracted I snuck out from under him and replaced the space with a giant cockroach prop. I take the time while he's distracted to run up to mine and Donnie's room and lock the door. I hear raph screaming bloody murder behind me and the pounding foot steps of him and Leo chasing me."Young man, where did you get that black eye?", Donnie asked. Oh crap, I didn't expect him to be here. "Would you believe me If I said it was make-up?", I asked. He shook his head no, "Tell me now. I know you ran away from Leo and Raph. You have 7 seconds to tell me or you can go over my knee." Hmm. I can't run away from him. Donnie doesn't hit that hard, so it wouldn't be bad. But I don't want to be spanked or tell him. Uhh times running out. Donnie takes a threatening step towards me. "The-school-bully-hit-me-in-the-eye-and-I-bought-aviators-to-hide-the-bruise-from-you-guys," I blurted out. A look of sadness and disappointment washed across Donnie's face. He grabs me by the arm and bends me over. Aww man, I thought I wasn't gonna get spanked. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Ouch. Suddenly Leo and Raph pop up. They're giving me the "look". "Alright who did it?", raph asks. Donnie replies,"apparently some bully named Bradford. And don't worry about punishing him, I already did".**

**Next day- at school**

**I walk though the hallways at school hearing gossip about how Bradford was in the hospital because some dude beat the shit out of him. Oh no. Raph! I text raph.**

**Me: why would you put a dude in the hospital just for hitting me once?! Your an ass, raph. I'm coming home late tonight.**

**Raph: you better come home on time. You and I got a scheduled ass beating for that comment.**

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**Raph: I'm gonna enjoy this.**

**Me: no~ dude I'm sorry! Ground me?**

**Raph: maybe this will teach you to not mouth off to the master of beating ass's**

**Aw man! Not my buns again!**


	3. Authors note

Sorry guys this is an authors note. I've had a few people tell me that mikeys brothers were too hard on him. I figured since Master Splinter is an old Japanese man, so he would be very strict with his sons. And mikey was also back talking his brothers.

Anyway, I will be taking ideas, keep in mind that I won't take everyone's ideas. This is one-shots about mikey getting in trouble so if you give me an idea (private message me) please keep it on the prompt.

Thanks everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikey's pov**

**"Are you sure about this, dude," I ask, shying away from the needle. "It's perfectly safe, mikey," Leatherhead replies. Leatherhead is my best friend, but he's in high school, while I'm in middle school. I'm getting my lip peirced by leatherhead. I seen it in some magazines and I thought I would be awesome.**

**I was pushed out of my thoughts when leatherhead pushed the needle through the left side of my lip. Wow, the first one didn't really hurt. He replaces the needle with jewelry and gets ready for the other side of my lip. I hiss as he pushes the needle in. The second one hurt alot more. I wait for leatherhead to put in the jewelry, then look In the mirror. **

**I look amazing. I pull a chair over and stand on it to hug leatherhead. (He's huge) "Thank you, dude!", i yell. "Your welcome Michelangelo, but what will your brothers say?", he asks. Aww man, I forgot about that. My bottom lip starts to swell up. "I'll just hide it from them," I say. I look at the time on my phone discover its 7:00 pm and I have 3 text messages from Donnie.**

**Donnie: mikey where are you?**

**Donnie: your late.**

**Donnie: are you okay?!**

**I guess I should text back.**

**Me: sorry Donnie, I had dinner with a friend. Ill be home in a few.**

**Donnie: alright.**

**Well I guess I'll sneak in and hide in my old room. **

**Time skip- at home**

**I get home and and tell my bros I'm home. I figure out that I have 3 weeks for the peircings to heal, so ill have to avoid my bros at all costs. For the next two weeks I eat at different times then them, train at different times, making sure I avoid them. **

**3rd pov- with the older bros**

**"Guys, I'm worried about mikey, he hasn't been seen in about 2 weeks. What should we do?", Donnie asks at the dinner table. "Maybe drag him out of the room?", Raph suggests. "How about, no? Lets just go see what Mikey's up to," Leo says. The three brothers go up to Mikey's old room. (Originally Mikey and Donnie had different rooms but Mikey moved into Donnie's room because of nightmares.) Since Mikey was avoiding his brothers, he moved back to his old room. The three brothers entered mikey's room.**

**Mikeys pov**

**I shriek, and hide my face under the blankets when my bros come in my room. "Dudes! This is a invasion of privacy! What if I would've been nude!?", I yelled. "Mikey, we used to bathe you, ya know," raph said. "Besides that point, we want to know why you've been avoiding us mikey," Donnie says as my cheeks heat up from Raphs comment. Maybe I should tell my bros. I really don't think I can get away with this. **

**"Um... Well... I-got-my-lip-peirced-and-I-was-hiding-it-from-you-dudes,"I stammer out as fast as possible. My bros have a look of confusion flash over their faces, until they realize what I said. I show them my face and smile with a chessy grin. My lip stings a bit but, I don't really notice because I just want to get out of this without a spanking. "Alright mikey, take the peircing out. Your not in trouble, yet," Donnie says, breaking the silience.**

**Yes! No spanking. But I gotta take them out.. Or do I..? "Fine!", I say, annoyed that I have to take out the peircings. I hope the holes don't close up. "Don't give us any lip mikey," Leo states calmly. I take out the studs and put them in my pocket. "There, now please leave my room dudes," I say. They leave, but I hear them talking about how I got them. Before I go to bed, my bros get the information they wanted from me, (who did it, and why).**

**Next morning**

**I wake up and get ready for school. I put my studs back in and leave early.**

**Heh. My bros didn't even notice.**

**1st period**

**"Mrs. Baker, please send Michelangelo to the principals office," the intercom says. Aww man. What did I do? I haven't pranked anyone in a week! I walk slowly down the hallway until I get to the principals office. I walk through the doorway feeling nervous. "Ah, Michelangelo, the rumors are true..," Mr. Kush says. "Ummm, dude what rumors," I ask. "That you have peircings in your mouth. Peircings on the face are against school rules. You will need to take them out," Mr. Kush states. Aww man. Hell no. **

**"Yeah... But no. No way I'm taking them out dude," I said getting angry, starting to walk out of his office. "Alright then. Ill just call your brother," Mr. K states with a sly grin on his face. Aww shit. He knows ill get my ass whooped. Mr.k dials a number in. Please don't be Raph. Scratch that, please don't be Leo. Leo would be mad to get called out of work. And Donnie's in school, so mr.k won't be calling him.**

**Dun dun dun...**

**Okay so thank y'all for reading. I know I'm a jerk. Cliffhanger! Anyway. I'm sorry if I got personalities wrong. I'm new at writing and I suck at that. Please tell me who you want the principal to call. It's either Raph or Leo. And what punishment shall Mikey face? Death? Whooping? Anyway, ill update soon!**

**~Johnnycakes11**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been depressed lately and I got unmotivated. I also had a root canal today, but I'm in no pain so I wrote while me and my mom were driving. I'm ranting.. Anyway, I added up the votes. 2 for Leo, 3 for Raph. Warnings: obviously spanking. If you don't like spanking don't read. People voted for that punishment so, I must do what the viewers want. To the bat cave! I mean story... **

**Raphs pov**

**I was just chilling on the couch, watching wrestling, when my phone rang. Mikey's school. I answer, "Hello mr. Hamato, I was calling you in regards of Michelangelo." Ah, that must be the principal. Wonder what the kid did. "Okay, and," I asked impatiently. "Michelangelo, is refusing to take out his mouth peircings, and they are going against school policy," Mr. K said. "You must be mistaken, we already told him to take em out, and he took em out," I said. "Mr. Hamato, I assure you I am not mistaken. Michelangelo is here in my office. Since Michelangelo is refusing to take out his peircings, he will be suspended for a week," he said. Damn Mikey, your in big trouble. "Do I have to come get him," I ask. "Yes, as soon as you can, please," kush states. "Tell em, his ass is in fer it," I say. Damn kid is going through this teen rebellion. He don't listen to us anymore. I get in the car and drive to the school.**

**Mikeys pov**

**"Your brother said that when he gets here, that your ass in for it," Mr. Kush says with a smirk. Oh man, that must be Raph. Maybe if I take them out it, Raph will think Mr. K is lying. "And, no you can't take them out before your brother gets here," he says as if he were reading my mind. "Aww..," I say. **

**Time skip- Raphs at the school**

**I hear Raph's heavy steps as he nears the office door. Aw man, I hate Raphs punishments. The door opens with a bang, showing Raph. "Uh, hey raphie," I say. "Your in trouble Mikey," Raph growls out. Mr. k hands Raph the suspension papers. Raph grabs my arm hard and drugs me out of the school to the car. He opens the door and pushes me in. He keeps silent the whole way home. Awkward. **

**Time skip- in the apartment**

**Raph guides me to the couch. I sit and wait for him to talk. "Mikey, we told ya to take out the peircing, and we didn't even punish you. And then ya turn around and put it back in. THEN you refused to take it out when the principal told you to," Raph says. "But.. It looked so cool," I start, "and I was the one who got the needle through my lip.. And.. And it's my face, not yours dude." Raph sighs, "Mikey, it's not your decision. Your school won't allow it and it could've gotten infected and you could've gotten hurt." **

**I guess he's right. "Since you disobeyed us AND the principal, your gonna get a whoopin," Raph says, "I don't like this teen rebellion your going through, Mikey. You think it's okay to disrespect us." Aww man. "Your choice, hand or my belt," Raph says. Okay so Raphs hand is hard and calloused. But Raphs belt is studded. "Uh, the hand," I gulp. Raph pulls me over his lap and pulls down my pants. "Can't we keep the pants, raph," I ask. Man this is gonna hurt. But I do deserve it. **

**Raph raises his hand. SMACK. Ow. SMACK. SMACK. I star to tear up. SMACK. SMACK. "Raph, please stop," I say. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Tears run down my face. It stings. "It's almost over mikey," raph says gently. He pushes me further down to hit my sit-spots. SMACK. SMACK "Oww," I yelp. SMACK. SMACK. He hits one final time.**

**Raph pull me out his lap and hugs me. "M'sorry raph," I say, crying. "Alls forgiven, baby bro. I don't wanna do this again," Raph says gently. "I think your getting soft, Raphie," I say, snickering. "I'll show you soft!" Raph exclaims. He picks me up bridal style, forgetting about my pants that fell on the ground. "Hey! My pants," I yell. Raph just chuckles and runs with me to my room (I'm back to sharing a room with Donnie). He tosses me on my bed. I hiss as bottom hits the bed. He jumps and top of me, straddling me. Raph pins my arms to the bed with one hand and pokes my ribs. "No~," I squeal. I struggle to get away from raph. He starts tickling my armpit. "Okay you haven't gone soft! You've totally made your point," I yell. "Your too late , I heard ya say it," Raph says. Raph continues tickling at a faster pace. "hehehehehe, raph! Stop it. Hehehe," I say. Raph moves his hand to my stomach, (that's one of my most sensitive spots). Raph starts again. "Hehehehe. No stop. Please!," I yelp. **

**"But if I stop now, then I would be going soft on you," raph says. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Your not going soft. Uncle!" I shriek. I start having trouble breathing because I was laughing so much, and Raph stops. He gets off of me, and I curl up in a ball still laughing. "That wasn't fair, dude," I say breathlessly. "How so," raph asks. "It just was," I pout. Raph chuckles, "You okay, little brother?" I sigh, "yeah. Look dude, I'm sorry about not listening to you guys." **

**"It's okay, mikey," a voice states from the door. Me and raph discover Leo an Donnie at the door. "How long have you dudes been there," I ask as my cheeks heat up. "From the beginning," Leo says. Aww man. That's embarrassing. "We know your going through this rebellion but try to be more honest with us. If you would've asked us about the peircing we might've said yes but the fact that you went out and did it without permission made us mad," Donnie says. "I'll try. What's for dinner," I ask. "Don't try and change the subject Mikey. You still have to take out the peircings," Leo says. "Aww man," I say.**

**Thanks for reading. I wanted to get Raphs soft side in this fanfic. This chapter was NOT beta read, so sorry for any mistakes. Again I am new at writing. **


	6. Another authors note

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating... But, Sadly I've run out of ideas for this story. And its discouraging, when people are hating on my story. I wont be updating until I get more ideas. Yesterday I got water under my iPod screen, which is what I update from, because its hard for me to get on the computer.**

**Until next time.**

**~Peace**


End file.
